


Futanari Ballbusting: Police Call

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [10]
Category: Futanari - Fandom
Genre: Big Balls, Big Butt, Big sister, CBT, Cuntbusting, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILF, Petite, Police, Prostitution, Sisters, Wincest - Freeform, ballbusting, huge penis, little sister - Freeform, perky butt, police officer, tamakeri, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: On her last day on the job, a police officer is called to check in on a domestic dispute between sisters.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Police Call

It was to be my last day as a police officer.

I was only 29. A bit early to retire, but after a decade of kicking perps in the balls, my knee just couldn’t take it anymore. The repeated abuse was destroying the cartilage and, if I didn’t stop, I might have lost my ability to use my right leg at all. It was a common problem for officers, especially the zealous ones who wanted to show these criminals what happens when you break the peace.

This was a few years before they came out with standard issue kneepads that help keep everything in place. They keep you on the force longer, and the iron bits ensures the pain will be delivered more efficiently.

Despite being only 29, I had a thick head of natural white hair that, per regulation, was kept in a pony tail. I’m also a woman who had a tight, fit body, at the expense of the chest area. My uniform was tight in the hips though, I was always proud of that.

Most of my day went by without a hitch, nothing happened beyond some standard traffic stops, I didn’t have to kick anybody. Then I got ‘that call’. The last call I ever got as an officer.

Brrring! Brrring!

Kat-chat!

“This is officer Biugeil (I’m French), go ahead.”

“-Krrzt- Officer Bagel, there’s a domestic disturbance 14-92 Markow street. Girl named ‘Ruth Urisis’ said her sister stole money from her and wants the cops over there ‘asap as possible’. She said to bring a taser. -Krrzt-“

“That’s… not how you pronounce my name… But fine, I’ll sort it out. Looks like this’ll be my last call as an officer.” There was a bit of... sorrow in my voice. I liked being a cop. It was fun.

“-Krrzt- hope you don’t get shot, Officer Big-gal.-Krrzt-.”

I had been hearing ‘dead two days before retirement’ jokes like that for weeks, it didn’t bother me anymore.

I was parked on the side of the road, but after that I started my car, turned on the headlights, then went on my way. It was fall, so the sun was setting early and most of the trees were bare. It was also the suburbs, so the lawns were maintained and free of leaves.

It was a peaceful drive, no traffic in the winding roads, until I got about halfway there.

“-Krrzt- Officer Bugle, uhhh… I have a, um, update for you. -Krrzt-“

“This is officer Bi-uel-guy-el. Go ahead.”

“-Krrzt- The sister… gave us a call, said her name was Kayle Urisis. She says the money is rightfully hers, so it’s not stealing at all. She also wants an officer to sort this out and is telling you to bring something called a ‘paddy wagon’?”

“…”

“…Officer Biegeil?”

“Hm? Sorry, you didn’t end your transmission.”

“…-Krrzt.”

“That’s affirmative. I’ll see what I can do.”

“-Krrzt- I heard fighting and crying in the background. If you have to kick anyone, use your left leg. It’d be a shame for you to be crippled on your last day. -Krrzt-“

I smiled at that. “While the idea of using my last good kick on my last day to castrate some dumb futa has its own appeal, you’re right. I’ll be careful.”

I finished my drive and turned on the police lights as I got close. Pulling up in the driveway, there were two lady’s sitting on the porch, scowling and occasionally yelling quick insults at each other. I got out of the car, straightened my tie, then walked over.

“What seems to be the problem?”

One had shorter hair and was smaller. She had a cute face and a tight looking body. She wore a light pink onesie with a butt flap. It hugged her body in all the right ways.

“Hello!” She yelled angrily before coughing and softening her tone. “Hello. I’m Rue!” She fluttered her eyelashes and gave her hips a sexy wiggle. “This is my sister Kayle and she stole money from me. I would like it back.”

“Okay.” I turned to Kayle, who quickly jumped up.

She had long, straight brown hair and wore a simple t-shirt with pajama pants that didn’t seem to fit. Call it officer’s intuition, but I didn’t think they were hers. She hid a fat fucking cock in her pants, went a little further than her knees, so I bet she borrowed the pajama bottoms cause she normally slept nude.

Damn. If my knee wasn’t on the verge of giving out I’d have nailed her in the outline of those perfect looking nuts and found some excuse to detain her overnight. Even years later I still regret it.

“That’s not true!” She said, lacking the sense to have a kinder tone. “She gave me that money fair and square! She knew there’d be no change but still went ahead!”

“I did not know that!” Ruth snapped back. “You didn’t put up a sign or anything!”

Kayle stomped her foot. “You know I’m poor! How am I gonna give you some money if I have none in the first place?!”

I stepped between them, put my hands on their shoulders, and pushed them away. “Hold on, hold on. And calm down. You’re adults.” I stole a quick glance at Kayle’s cock. The pajama bottoms were loose and she didn’t strap that monster down. “Tell me what happened or I can’t fix it.” I took out a pencil and notepad to write notes.

Rue answered first. “Kayle has a big wang and it feels really good so we all pay her money to help us out! I wanted her to plow me, which is 10 bucks, but I only had a 20 so I figured the price wouldn’t change! But she said she wouldn’t give me change or ever pay me back!”

That... really knocked the wind out of me. Rue looked like such a sweet, innocent girl and I wasn’t expecting that. I guess her lewd, viciously sexy body was matched by a dirty personality. I liked hearing her say ‘big wang’ and ‘plow’ though.

I looked over at Kayle and quickly regained my composure.

“But I never told her I would!” Kayle yelled. “It’s not my fault she doesn’t have exact change! Besides, I filled up my end of the bargain! I made her scream my name so loud everyone in the house heard!”

Rue rolled her eyes and spoke calmly. “You were okay at best. It wasn’t your best work.”

Kayle was totally dismissive. “Then why does mom now know what we’ve all been up to? Don’t moan like that if you didn’t mean it.”

Thats’s what the crying was in the background of the phone call, by he way, her mom breaking down cause she thought she was a failure.

I finished taking notes, then put my pen in my shirt pocket, over my right boob. “Well this is open and shut then. Only mentioning you don’t give change after the fact is fraud.”

“But-!”

“YEAH!!” Rue jumped into the air with a smile on her face, and, after she landed, launched her foot and smashed her curled toes directly into Kayle’s enormous testicles.

“AAAAUGHGHUG!!” Kayle crumbled to her knees, held her bruised sack and quivered with pain. There were hints of a smile on her face so maybe she liked it. Since her cock was in the way, she had to get up under her balls and her penis bulged out into the rest if the fabric. It was a lot thicker than I thought. She started coughing.

“Pay up, iiiidiot!” Rue skipped inside, that’s when I noticed the butt-flap was undone, revealing her absolutely flawless, perky rear end. Once inside, she peaked out the doorway. “Actually,” her eyes were half closed, looking sly, “Its not fraud if you consider that an ‘advanced payment’ for the next session. I’ll be waiting in your room. Come on in once your nuts heal~!” She spoke with a delightful hum, I heard her giggling as she pranced up the stairs.

I looked down at Kayle. She was whimpering, her slowly kicking her feet from the pain.

I bent down at the waist, my knee wouldn’t let my squat anymore. “You know, legally, you’re running a business here. I applaud you for being such an entrepreneur, but I, ah, can’t help but assume you never paid your taxes.” Her bloodshot eyes opened wide. “Don’t worry, happens all the time with well endowed futas.” I wrote down my number on the notepad and tore out the page, sticking it down the front of her pants while getting a feel at the hairless base of her thick, juicy cock! I couldn’t believe it! It was like a tree trunk! I still cant believe it! It might have been the biggest I’d ever seen!. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you sort it all out.” As my hand left her pajamas, I slapped her on the left nut, forcing her to moan in pain and delight. It was so big and round! How does someone get that blessed? What did she do in a past life to deserve such a perfect set!?

“O-*cough cough*-kay…Huungh…”

But that would not come to pass.

Kayle’s mom came out shortly after Rue went back inside, she was pulling Rue’s ear while the poor girl struggled.

The mom was a fucking bombshell! A 10/10 milf with no ability to compromise on that front! Her narrow shoulders and slim waist, coupled with those gigantic tits! Holy shit this family! Daughter with a giant cock, mother with titanic tits, good god! Her face was very mature but soft looking, even when pissed she had kind hazel eyes. Sitting on her ribcage were these two firm mammaries snug tightly in a wife beater that was cut off before her naval, showing her smooth shoulders and tight tummy, how did she give birth to six kids!? Her hips made sense, wide and perfect for child bearing, with a perfect ass clearly worked on for a long time, her wife is a lucky futa. Wrapped tightly around her hips were a pair of pajama shorts that were just a little too tight, but they perfectly showed that she was 100% woman! Her thighs were great too, thick and tanned like the rest of her skin.

This bitch has the audacity to be upset that Kayle’s an incestuous pervert when she walks around with a body like that!? Well, I guess she realized her mistake because she walked out with a blue bathrobe, but that didn’t actually cover much.

“Hello!” She said in a desperate voice as she dragged Rue out. “H-hello!” I gave her a nod and a wave, and she closed the distance. “Hello, O-officer... may I ask you a few questions?”

“Of course.” I said with a smile, staring deadlocked into her eyes and lot letting my gaze wander.

Rue held onto her mothers wrist. “M-moooom! S-stop! Your gonna rip it-“ the mom tightened her pinch, “-aaaahhh!!”

“Now... both my children are of age, but they live in my house so I would still be their guardian, yes?”

“That would be correct.” I nodded.

“Excellent!” Kayle started to get up, but her mom gave a swift kick past her butt and into the back of the poor girl’s sack. “Now, what exactly is the legal distinction between abuse and justifiable punishment?”

I relaxed my stance, putting more weight on my left leg and putting my hands on my hips. “That, my friend, is a legal quagmire of precedent and lengthy court battles. My advice? Don’t be creative, check and see specific examples of legal punishments.”

“Ah, I see, I see.” She nodded, feeling a slight sense of control over her children return to her. Based on how fucking rock hard her nips were as they poked through the fabric, I guess she felt cold as she grabbed a side of her bathrobe and pulled it over her chest.

“However, I wont sugar coat it. They’re at that age where punishments wont do much. If you don’t mind me saying, your daughter has a truly god like penis and, if she were my sister, there wouldn’t be much you could do to stop it. It might honestly be better if you work to mitigate the damage, make them practice safe sex and all that.”

She looked deflated.

“Y-yeah mama!” Rue said through a pained expression. “It just feels way too good being split in ha-AAAAAHH!” Her mom swung her leg over and smashed it into Rue’s crotch, making her fall to the ground and roll around next to Kayle.

She put her hands to her sizable hips and thought. Then, she looked up at me. “Are chastity belts a punishment or child abuse?”

“Legally, some consider it good parenting.” She lit up. “Practically,” I gestured to Kayle, “you might not be able to find one that fits.”

Her joy faded into confusion. “What are you talking about?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Do you... not...” I reached down, bending at the waist, and pulled her pajama bottoms down to about mid thigh, revealing the forearm-esq thickness and about half of her full length.

“AAAAHH!” Her eyes shot open and she screamed, recoiling in fear and surprise. “What the fuck!?”

“You didn’t know the growth of your own daughter?”

“I-I thought she was just permanently small! It was less than a thumb just a year ago!!”

“Thats hard To believe.”

Then, I swear to god, I think she licked her lips. I swear.

“Well...” she straightened her back. “Then... w-with this in... mind...” she shook her head and composed herself. “Thank you officer, I can handle it from here. You wont ever need to return to this residence, I guarantee it.”

Hesitantly, I nodded, and got back in my car. The lady pulled Rue back into the house by the ear, and Kayle back in by the uncircumcised dickhead.

The siblings were holding their crotches as they were pulled inside.

With a shrug, I drove off. I’d hear all about it once I helped Kayle with her taxes.

Man, I was so disappointed. I was ready to meet her the next day, fix her taxes, then let her fuck my brains out, but she had no balls or dick when next I saw her... they neutered her... That great set didn’t grow back by the time she came in so I never got to feel what that felt like...

And! And I was disappointed by the fact that Kayle didn’t have any stories of fucking her mom! That would have been great!

‘Mom learns of her daughters recent cock size increase and they plow all night!’ Thats perfect! Why didn’t it happen that way!?

Oh well... I did learn that the other sisters were all kept in chastity belts, and their mom kept the keys on a necklace that was long enough to be buried in her cleavage.

Anyway, that was my last day as an officer. I never found out what happened to the remaining $10.


End file.
